


POKE

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early.  So why in the hell is John poking Rodney and trying to rouse him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	POKE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).



> For esteefee's birthday!!!

Rodney was having a perfectly nice dream that involved Sam Carter and John Sheppard doing unspeakable - but fun - things to his body when there was something that ripped him out of REM sleep and into the present. He wasn't quite awake, but he could feel something poking him.

Even with his eyes closed, he could figure out the poking wasn't John. Well, it _was_ John, but it wasn't a, "Good morning. Yeah, that's my dick. Blowjob?" kind of wakeup. No, this one was on his upper back. And figuring as how he could tell, even with his eyes closed that it was still dark out, Rodney had no intention of responding.

"Rodney," John quietly said, giving him another poke. Then another.

"Rodney.

Poke.

"Rodney.

Poke.

" _Rod_ ney!"

"So help me, John Sheppard, you poke me with that bony finger one more time, I'm gonna rip your foreskin off." Rodney may not be coherent yet, but he knew how to get to the point.

The only response he gets is a chuckle. "Idle threats, Rodney..."

Rodney finally turns over just enough. He still has his back to John, but is turned towards him and is staring up into John's face where he sees the goofiest grin framed by wild bed-head hair. "Idle threat?"

John just responds by poking him again. Except this time it's much lower. And with something much thicker than a finger.

"Yeah, yeah," Rodney says as he shakes his head, then fully turns over and pulls John into a brief good-morning kiss. "So what in the hell was so important that you had to wake me up at," he looks around at the clock, "the north end of ass o'clock?"

"Happy birthday, Rodney," John just says. With a mischievous look and a wink, he disappears under the covers.

And as Rodney starts to squirm under the ministrations of John's tongue, he figures that if this is how John's going to wake him up, he may never need coffee again.


End file.
